


I'm Half Doomed And You're Semi-Sweet

by WeCouldBeImmortals



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCouldBeImmortals/pseuds/WeCouldBeImmortals
Summary: When Pete comes home from a long day of work, he finds that all is not well with his boyfriend, Patrick. He tries to fix the relationship, but he never seems to do anything right. Patrick has had enough. Until the night of the fedora....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this story, it's taken a lot of time. I hope you guys like it!

Peetrik wuz walk to le pepe houz  
Hee get ther an say to pet "gimme yur ceerel or I will hayv 2 brake ups with yu"  
And Phil anser wit "nuu babu I don has ceereals" So tree go an tak he's stuf frome pizzas houzes and peteachu say "plz don leev meh, I need yu too cach pokerman with"  
But Peterick say "i can't b with yu 5ever, I needz tyme for muzak"

Butt den, as pootrick runs to hiz limu, he screem. Prick stump wuz give borth two pipers kidd.  
Dey nyoom 2 da hospetale, an docter sae "treek haz bee in labor, yus ned to waet" So after 6ever wateing, went go in2 sea hiz boifren  
He here le chili cri.  
Paprika hendz pyte they bootiful smol fedora. He say "wat do we nam et?" an petreck say bak "cal heem, brench stomp wince da 3th"

The Ends


End file.
